Sex's talks
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Sakura ya no podía soportar estar a solas con su "primo" Sasuke porque él no podía evitar hablar de sexo con ella. Él insistía, ella lo evitaba, pero aún así no pudieron evitar terminar "hablando" de "eso".


**Sex's talk**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría, prohibida su publicación a nombre de otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Lenguaje erótico, puede que haya algo de lime/lemon y los personajes usados contendrán algo de OoC, AU, sumándole que usaré a Sasuke y Sakura de RTN.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Sakura ya no podía soportar estar a solas con su "primo" Sasuke porque él no podía evitar hablar de sexo con ella. Él insistía, ella lo evitaba, pero aún así no pudieron evitar terminar "hablando" de "eso".

* * *

><p>Tenía un extraño presentimiento de que esa noche no sería como ella lo deseaba. Cuando se levantó esa mañana y puso un pie en el suelo, no pudo evitar aullar de dolor al clavarse uno de los soldaditos verdes de juguete de su hermanito, sumándole que cuando llegó a desayunar, la leche estaba rancia y no sólo se escupió encima lo suyo sino que su hermano vomito sobre ella cuando fue a abrazarla.<p>

Después de una reconfortante ducha de media hora, se dispuso a pasar la tarde con su pequeño hermano de tres años. Su madre tenía hacer unos trámites y ella debía cuidarlo hasta que volviera por la tarde y así poder, finalmente, prepararse e ir a la fiesta de Sasori Akasuna, el chico del cual estaba prendada hasta la médula.

Ren era la adoración de Sakura, lo amaba con su alma. Era su pequeño diablito al cual ella apañaba de sus desastrosas travesuras, el que abrazaba cuando tenía pesadillas y corría a su habitación, llorando pidiendo dormir con ella. Siempre lo protegía y velaba por él.

Lo abrazó cuando corrió hacia ella llevándole un dibujo de ellos dos con crayones rosado, rojo y verde. Le besó la mejilla y le dejó ir a ver un poco de televisión mientras ella acomodaba la ropa que usaría esa noche.

Su madre llegó y le dijo que ya tenía la noche libre, que podía salir donde quisiera. Ya libre, besó la mejilla de su hermanito y la de su madre y se duchó por segunda vez. Se acicaló y se colocó la ropa que había acordado: una falda negra que apenas llegaba a tapar sus nalgas, un strapless de lentejuelas color doradas, muy llamativa y sus zapatos de taco de ocho centímetros. Tomó su pequeño bolso de cuero sintético porque ella estaba en contra del uso de pieles de los animalitos sólo para vestir a la moda.

— Me voy.

— Está bien hija, cuídate — le gritó su madre desde la cocina.

Se encontró con su amiga Ino en la esquina de su casa y viajó con ella en su auto hacia la fiesta a unas cuadras de allí.

…

Recordaba haber visto a Ino del brazo del mejor amigo de Sasori y desaparecer dentro de la casa, seguramente estarían haciendo lo que no pueden en público en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa.

Se acercó al borde de la baranda de la terraza con su botellita de cerveza y miró el cielo estrellado. La fiesta estuvo interesante al principio, pero luego de un rato comenzó a aburrirse por lo que decidió salir. Además, haberse encontrado con el idiota de su primo no estaba en sus planes. Bueno, primo-primo no era, pero se habían criado como si lo fueran.

Sus madres eran amigas desde la infancia y ella siempre estuvo con sus _primos_ Sasuke e Itachi. Itachi era adorable, caballeroso y muy apuesto, dedicado a sus estudios y siempre progresar en lo que se proponía; en cambio, Sasuke era un libertino, que estudiaba sólo para pasar, un bueno para nada que sólo le gustaba fastidiarla.

¡Y cómo la fastidiaba!

Sintió una presencia a su lado y volteó un poco el rostro encontrándose con el espectacular y hermoso pelirrojo de sus sueños: Sasori Akasuna.

— ¿Qué hace sola una chica tan sexy como tú? — sonrió el muchacho apoyándose contra la baranda. Sakura sonrió encantada y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos en el borde de madera encerada de un marrón rojizo, y dejando colgar de su mano derecha la botella de cerveza la cual tenía menos de la mitad.

— Vine por algo de aire fresco… — aspiró un poco y suspiró —: ¿y tú? ¿no deberías estar en tu fiesta? — arqueó una ceja y lo observó con falsa curiosidad.

Sasori sonrió y murmuró —: Vi algo tan bonito huir de mi fiesta y quise asegurarme de que no se fuera tan lejos…

Sakura rió tan delicadamente que si no fuera porque las puertas de vidrio estuvieran cerradas no se hubiera escuchado para nada. Miró el cielo oscuro y sonrió a la nada cuando una suave caricia en la cintura le erizó la piel y contuvo el gemido que se quería escapar de sus labios. Sasori no perdía el tiempo.

La traviesa mano se estaba metiendo bajo la blusa cuando de la nada sintió un impacto en sus nalgas; de repente, la tomaron por las caderas y fue presionada con algo duro, eso la enfureció y cuando volteó hacia donde debía estar Sasori se encontró con que no había nadie, por lo que volteó a ver si era él quien la estaba apoyando y fue allí que el mundo se le vino abajo.

— Este hermoso culo necesita una visita de Junior — gruñó el estúpido de Sasuke frotando su entrepierna con las nalgas enfundadas por la falda negra de la chica.

— Eres un idiota — se irguió y separó del muchacho, volteando con el ceño fruncido —: ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Y dónde está Sasori? — cruzó los brazos por debajo de los pechos, abultándolos más a pesar de que eran un poco pequeños. Sasuke no pasó eso por alto y observó con descaro los senos de la chica.

— Mmm… bueno, se fue… hizo lo correcto si es que no quería tener problemas conmigo — se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa presumida —: Tú, cariño, eres mía…

— Ja-ja-ja — su humor había caído en picada, eso era lo último que le faltaba. Suspiró y dejó la botella a un lado, recostándose sobre el barandal y cruzando los tobillos—: ¿Qué haces aquí _primito_? ¿No deberías estar con una de tus zorritas… ups, digo, amiguitas? — fingió pena aún sabiendo que una sonrisa se extendía en sus labios.

— Mi zorra favorita — se acercó posándose frente a la chica y levantándole de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos —: Eres tú — y besó la comisura de los labios.

Sakura lo apartó de un empujón y se pasó el pulgar en el lugar que había sido besado. Él se tocó el lado izquierdo del pecho, poniendo cara de dolor y fingiendo que aquello lo había herido; Sakura rió y le palmeó en el hombro.

A pesar de que fuera un pesado y siempre pensara en follar, era un chico que la hacía reír con sus estupideces.

— Llévame a casa, Chara — se desperezó un poco —: Me dio sueño, así que mueve tu flácido culo hasta tu auto y llévame a casa.

— ¿Y por qué mejor no te llevo a mi casa, a mi cama y en vez de dormir, follamos toda la noche? — sonrió él abrazándola por la cintura. Sakura se apartó y se giró apoyando el dedo índice en el pecho de él para picarlo.

— ¿Quieres matar de un infarto a tu madre cuando entre a tu habitación al oír nuestros gemidos y vea a su pequeño Sasu-chan y a su ahijada follando como conejos? Tú dentro de mí y yo rodeándote con mis piernas.

— Se pondrá contenta cuando le diga que estamos fabricando a su nieto.

— Sasuke no cambias más — carcajeó Sakura. Sasuke respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

Qué viaje le esperaba…

…

— Prende la calefacción — pidió Sakura frotándose los brazos.

— ¿No has traído abrigo? — frunció el ceño cuando se acomodó en el asiento del conductor. Sakura negó por lo que él suspiró y se quitó la chaqueta, cediéndosela como todo un caballero.

— Gracias…

— La quiero lavada, planchada y perfumada para mañana — sonrió mirando al espejo retrovisor para poner marcha atrás y salir del estacionamiento. Sakura carcajeo y asintió.

— Sabía que no me la ibas a ceder sólo por caballerosidad. Qué poco hombre…

— ¿Poco hombre? Dos horas en mi cama y veamos si dirás lo mismo después.

— Eres un puerco.

— Sakura, tú me diste la imagen de yo follándote mientras rodeas con tus preciosas piernas mis caderas… sólo en pensarlo de nuevo me pongo duro — rió ronco a lo que Sakura sólo lo ignoró.

El viaje procedió entre charla y charla, Sasuke siempre esperaba alguna frase o palabra que le diera pie a decir algo grosero o pervertido; Sakura era un poco ingenua algunas veces y no se daba cuenta de las cosas que aceptaba o contestaba.

— Dame tu mano.

— ¿Para qué? — preguntó desconfiada la pelirrosa. Sasuke frunció el ceño y le insistió que le diera su mano.

— Para algo, sólo dámela ¿quieres?

— No.

— Vamos.

— Dime para qué y te la daré.

— Para enseñarte a hacer los cambios.

— Eso ya lo sé.

— Me enteré que no has pasado tu examen de manejo — sonrió de medio lado logrando fastidiarla de momento. Sakura se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra la puerta.

— Mamá anduvo de chismosa ya.

— Vamos, dame tu mano y te ayudaré.

La chica suspiró ya agotada y aceptó. Le tendió la mano y Sasuke la colocó en la palanca de cambios. Le explicó algunas cosas cuando de repente ambas manos se movieron a voluntad de la de Sasuke y fueron a parar a otro sitio que no era redonda con la punta de cuero. Lo que su mano tocaba estaba duro pero no lo era tanto como la palanca, aún así sabía lo que era y no pudo evitar abochornarse por el descaro del muchacho.

— Sasuke, puerco… ¡Suelta mi mano!

— No, está rico ahí — e hizo presión.

— ¡Sasuke!

— Está bien, está bien — la soltó a regañadientes y tomó el volante bastante fastidiado.

— ¿Por qué te enojas? Yo debería estarlo, tú eres el puerco — se mostró indignada Sakura. Sasuke la ignoró y siguió conduciendo.

Después de un rato, Sakura notó que no estaban yendo hacia su casa. Observó bien el camino y se dio cuenta de que iban a la de él.

— ¿Por qué no me llevas a mi casa? — preguntó con desconfianza.

— Madre me dijo que te llevara a casa después de la fiesta, dice que en tu casa no hay nadie y no quiere que te quedes sola.

— Pero mi madre-

— Salieron… fueron a cenar y tu hermanito está en mi casa.

— Oh… — asintió Sakura y sonrió al pensar en la cena romántica que debería estar teniendo sus padres en esos momentos, se lo merecían.

— Tú dormirás en mi cama con tu hermano, yo iré a dormir a la habitación de Itachi.

— ¿Y la habitación de invitados?

— Está en refacción ¿alguna pregunta más?

— ¿Por qué estás fastidiado?

— Porque quiero follarte y tú no me dejas.

— Ja-ja, no me causa gracia, Sasuke.

— Pues para tu información, a mí tampoco — le sonrió sin humor y estacionó el auto en la entrada del garaje. Apagó el motor y salió —. Sal ahora — y cerró de mala gana la puerta.

— Sasuke — salió del auto dejando todas las cosas dentro – la chaqueta y su bolso – y cerró. Corrió hacia él y lo tomó del brazo —: No seas infantil, vamos.

— Sakura, por favor, no me toques.

— ¡Sasuke!

— Entra a la casa… tu hermanito no debe poder dormirse.

— No seas así… odio cuando te pones en idiota.

—Pues, entonces, hazme caso y entra a la casa ¿si? — dijo con falsa amabilidad, eso la irritó aún más.

— ¿Sabes qué? eres un imbécil…

— Hn.

— Maldición — entró a la casa y se encontró en el pasillo a Itachi con Ren en sus brazos —. Pequeño — murmuró olvidándose de la amargura y extendiendo sus brazos. El niño se balanceó hacia ella y se prendió fuertemente a su cuello.

— Saku — chilló feliz el pequeño y le besó la mejilla, mojándosela con saliva pero a ella no le importó.

— Hola bonito — le besó sonoramente la mejilla haciéndolo reír, luego miró a Itachi —: Hola Itachi — se le acercó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla a la vez que él la abrazaba —: ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien, con mucho trabajo y muchas cosas que estudiar, pero disfrutándolo.

— Me alegra oír eso — sonrió feliz por él cuando sintió como se removía Ren en sus brazos.

— ¡Sake!

— Sasuke — le corrigió el azabache dejándole un beso en la frente y acariciándole la mejilla.

— Chara, él es Charasuke — agregó Sakura siendo fulminada por el chico.

— Y Sakura es frentona, frentona — le recalcó al pequeño.

— ¡Charasuke!

— ¡Frentona!

— ¡Niños! — se quejó Mikoto apareciendo finalmente. Besó a Sakura en la mejilla y a Sasuke le dio un pequeño tirón de oreja —: Dejen de pelear que aún no he preparado ni las invitaciones para la boda.

— ¡Mamá! — le regañó Sasuke, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por la mujer que lo procreó.

— Sakura estás de infarto, niña… me imagino que has vuelto loco a mi Sasu-chan apartando a las posibles moscas que se acercaron a ti.

Sakura, sonrojada, negó con la cabeza y carcajeó mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su hermanito quien se había recostado en su pecho.

— No te preocupes madre… Sakura y su temperamento de mierda espanta a todo el mundo, no necesita de mí — se burló el azabache.

— ¡Sasuke, groserías no! — se molestó su madre.

— Mieda — murmuró el pequeño pelirrosado. Sasuke tragó duro al ver las tres miradas asesinas que se posaron en su persona.

— Eso no se dice, Ren… eso es malo y yo me pondré triste si lo dices de nuevo — murmuró Sakura a lo que el niño asintió y se abrazó a su cuello.

— Déjame que lo cargo y lo llevo a la cama de Sasuke.

— Está bien… — asintió a Itachi y miró al niño —: Itachi te llevará a la cama, yo iré pronto ¿si?

— Si.

Ren se fue con Itachi y Mikoto les dio un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose de ambos adolescentes. Sasuke y Sakura quedaron solos y en silencio. Estaba algo incómoda y no sabía si irse o decir algo, pero Sasuke se le adelantó y la acorraló contra la pared.

— Piénsalo Sakura… hablo en serio, tú, yo y una cama…

— Y yo también hablo en serio cuando digo que no.

— Oh, no seas aguafiestas — bufó.

— No lo soy, sólo que no quiero ser una de tus zorras — gruñó fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Si quieres matrimonio te lo doy, pero no te aseguro que me levante de buen humor todas las mañanas ni tampoco te aseguro que puedas salir de la cama una vez que te pruebe… — sonrió descaradamente, mirándola a los ojos —: ¿Eres virgen, Sakura? Porque si te follo y nos casamos, te quiero de blanco… ya sabremos que no serás virgen porque te haré el amor todos los días, pero si es conmigo, el blanco lo valdrá.

— ¿Qué carajos dices? ¿Estás ebrio? — rió Sakura ante las incoherencias de Sasuke.

— De alguna manera tengo que convencerte — sonrió y rozó los labios en su oreja, respirando allí y haciéndola temblar por la excesiva cercanía.

— Si quieres que yo sea tuya, quiero una cita, flores y quizás te deje besarme en la primera cita — murmuró sutilmente. Sasuke se aproximó a sus labios y sonrió ladinamente.

— ¿Y si nos salteamos todo eso y te digo que vayamos al sillón de la sala que ahora está vacía y hacemos el amor allí? Después te hago la pregunta de que seamos novios, dices _si_ y mañana, en la tarde, vamos al parque con Ren a tomar unos helados y jugar con él en los juegos de niños.

— No es mala idea lo del helado y lo que le sigue… pero no me convence lo del sillón — jugueteó ella con el cuello de la camiseta del chico, fingiendo una sonrisa tímida y mirándolo de reojo.

— ¿Y si te toco aquí? — murmuró posando su mano en el seno derecho de Sakura, frotándolo suavemente de arriba abajo. Ella retuvo el aire. Lo miró a los ojos y vio todo el deseo arremolinarse y carcomerle la sangre sin piedad alguna.

— Sasuke… para — gimió cuando él se posesionó con más fuerza en su seno y lo apretó con delicadeza, sintiendo como se erguía el pequeño pezón bajo la tela del strapless dorado.

— Es precioso Sakura ¿Por qué no me dejas verlo? — rozó sus labios y con el dedo índice de la mano que sostenía el pecho, fue bajando la tela de la blusa para liberar el tesoro que protegía de la vista del mundo.

— Por Dios, no… pueden vernos — quiso empujarlo, pero sus fuerzas menguaron cuando sintió el dedo de Sasuke acariciar su pezón picudo. ¡Jesús! Ese chico estaba loco.

— ¿Quieres que lo bese? Puedo besarlo, chuparlo, mamarlo… sólo dime que con gusto le daré calor con mi boca.

— Sasuke, basta… no sigas — apretó las piernas y trató de controlar su acalorado cuerpo ¿pero qué culpa tenía ella de estar en la flor de la juventud, en la edad en la que el cuerpo quiere liberar su lado salvaje y buscar aquello que tanto desea? ¡Malditas hormonas!

— Vamos… te gustará, pequeña — y pasó la lengua desde su mentón hasta el largo de su cuello, quedándose en la clavícula para regarlo de besos mariposa con destino hacia el pezón liberado.

Inspiró tan fuerte que creyó ahogarse por la prisa; Sasuke rozaba con la punta de la lengua el rosado pezón y cuando abrió los ojos para mirarlo, él la observaba con intensidad y _algo_ más que la dejó helada.

Quiso pedirle que se detuviera, nuevamente, pero la lengua rodeó el pezón y éste se perdió entre los labios del chico, succionando, mamando con fuerza por momentos y acariciándolo con la lengua en otros.

Sakura se mordió los labios queriendo retener un gemido, pero aún así, los sonidos amortiguados se hicieron escuchar. La mano de Sasuke se dirigió al otro seno y lo liberó de la tela bajándola hasta la cintura y posó, finalmente, la palma para acariciar el que estaba carente de atención.

Su boca se despegó quedando a unos pocos centímetros del pico rosado y sopló enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón mientras acariciaba con la punta de la uña al ya estimulado.

_¡Por Dios! ¡El día no podía empeorar más!_

La mano de Sakura se posó en la cabeza del chico, hundiendo sus pequeños dedos en la espesa cabellera oscura de él. Lo sentía algo "dura" pero, seguramente, sería a causa del spray que se ponía para mantener ese peinado loco que siempre llevaba. No entendía cual era su afán de pararse todos los pelos, pero admitía que no le quedaba nada mal.

_«Estúpido culo de gallina» _lo insultó en su fuero interno, pero a la vez le rogaba que no se detuviera.

Las manos de él se clavaron en sus caderas para atraerla más hacia su cuerpo, luego se deslizaron hacia la falda y la jaló hasta que ésta resbaló por sí sola quedando enredada en los pies de ella.

— Sasuke… pueden… ah… vernos… — jadeó cuando él jaló la blusa para quitarlo por sus piernas y lográndolo, finalmente. La levantó del suelo para quitarle con sus zapatillas ambas prendas y dejarla sólo con una tanga azul petróleo de encaje y los zapatos negros haciendo más hermosas las torneadas piernas de la pelirrosa.

— Shh… — posó un dedo sobre los labios carnosos y rosados que deseaba besar, pero aún no creía momento —: Vamos al playroom… allí hay un hermoso sofá que nos quedará perfecto… — se agachó para tomar la ropa de ella y la abrazó por la cintura para que no se le escapara —: Me hubiese encantado hacerlo en mi cama, pero tu hermano…

— ¡Ren! — chilló en voz baja, Sasuke le tapó la boca con la palma de la mano y empujó hacia la sala de juegos.

— Chis… que Itachi debe estar despierto…

— Ren también — masculló cuando se quitó la mano de él de su boca —: Y él si yo no duermo a su lado, no podrá hacerlo…

— Pues que se aguante.

— ¡Sasuke! — lo regañó. Él la ignoró —. Es muy pequeño y… y…

— Shhh… será un rato nada más… seguro Madre debe estar con él.

Sakura se puso de todos los colores al pensar que podrían ser descubiertos por cualquiera de la familia. Y todo por el calentón de Sasuke que no podía estar sin enchufar su polla en una vagina.

— Sasuke… déjame, no pienso hacerlo — intentó apartarse, pero él se aferró a su vientre con la mano extendida sobre éste.

— Estás ardiendo Sakura, déjame aliviarte.

— El que está ardiendo eres tú, podrías ir por un-

— No, contigo o te juro que llevaré a la escuela la filmación de tu fiesta numero seis de cumpleaños.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuál?

Él sonrió perversamente — Ese en el que te hiciste encima cuando apareció Winnie Pooh a saludarte…

— ¡Eso es chantaje! — se indignó —: Además era una niña, en esa época le temía a los muñecos gigantes que se movían.

— Fue tan lindo ver tu carita sonrojada cuando te hiciste pis…

— No te rías, bastardo…

— Oh, pero si es cierto… ¿Quién te ayudó a fingir que te habías volcado una bebida encima?

Sakura de mala gana respondió — Tú… pero yo te devolví el favor cuando tenías que tomar la mano de una niña en esa fiesta estúpida de la escuela y tú sólo aceptaste con la condición de que fuera yo la que bailara contigo.

— Esas niñas no se lavaban las manos después del baño.

— Qué excusa más pobre, Sasuke… en esa época las chicas te parecían asquerosas.

— Sí ¿y? era un niño.

— Bueno, yo también.

— ¿Eras un niño? — sonrió burlón cerrando la puerta tras de él y guiándola hacia el sofá negro frente al plasma de 49'.

— Eres un imbécil — se volteó para agarrarlo de la camiseta y lanzarlo al sillón. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le acunó el rostro para levantarlo y verlo fijamente —: No soy virgen, pobre de ti ¿no? No tienes la oportunidad de follarte a una virgen — fingió pena.

— Sinceramente, creí que me esperarías… — posó su dedo índice bajo el mentón de la chica y lo inclinó hacia él —: Me hubiera gustado ser el primero, pero sería una hipocresía de mi parte… así que el hoyito de atrás, será nuestra primera vez… en otra ocasión.

— El día que te ceda la retaguardia será cuando los cerdos vuelen — frunció el ceño. Sasuke se irguió y aplastó su boca con la de ella y la devoró para acallar la discusión que no tenía ganas de continuar.

— Esperaré y te seduciré todo lo que quieras si eso me asegura que será para mí — sonrió y movió las caderas para chocar con la pelvis de ella. Sakura sonrió y posó sus manos en el comienzo de la camiseta azul que llevaba él para quitársela. Sasuke colaboró levantando los brazos y lanzándola lejos.

— Tu camiseta combina con mi tanga… quizás puedas prestármela — sonrió de lado, posando las manos en sus hombros para deslizarlas por el pecho del chico. No tenía un cuerpo escultural ni grandote, aunque sí estaba trabajado a pesar de lo delgado que era.

— O podrías regalarme tu tanga para ponerla bajo mi almohada, irme a dormir oliendo tu esencia será el mejor calmante que podría tener…

— Eso sería un "No a las drogas, sí a las tangas olorosas"

— Sakura, el olor a tu sexo debe ser lo más delicioso que debe existir en el mundo…

— Oh — ella rió quedito y fingió apenarse —: Me sonrojas, Charasuke.

— Dices eso de nuevo y Junior se bajará…

— Pero es tu apodo — se acercó besándole las mejillas y lamiendo su mentón. Sasuke olía delicioso, una mezcla de colonia, jabón y su esencia almizclada. Buscó sus labios y la invadió con su lengua obteniendo la respuesta rápida de Sasuke y sus manos posándose en sus caderas, chocando sus pelvis como si fueran embestidas, pero con ropa.

— Basta de cháchara y quítame el pantalón — jadeó y Sakura asintió acalorada.

Era cierto que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ella también tenía sus conquistas, pero era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos con Sasuke. Besos furtivos, apretadas en armario de limpieza de la escuela, en su habitación, en la de él, cuando se apartaban de sus familias, pero sólo lo hacían para dejar de pelear un poco.

Con el tiempo, Sasuke comenzó a mostrarse territorial y eso a ella le fastidiaba porque no le gustaba ser exclusiva de nadie si esa persona no era exclusiva de ella. Y Sasuke molestaba mucho desde hacía unos cuantos meses… extrañamente cuando ella comenzó a fijarse en Sasori, pues la había flechado al instante.

Las manos de Sasuke se apretaron en sus redondas nalgas y volvió a frotarse contra ella haciéndola jadear. ¡Estaba loca! ¿Y si alguien los veía? ¡Por Dios! Pero… hacía tiempo que no sentía la expectación, la ansiedad en su vientre y el calor de alguien en igual de condiciones que ella.

Suspiró y tomó las mejillas de Sasuke para besarlo suavemente, él respondió con suma ternura, colocando sus manos en su columna y masajeándola con suavidad. Sasuke tenía unas manos mágicas que la volvían loca, realmente loca.

Bajó las manos hasta el borde el jean del chico y lo desabotonó para bajar el zipper. Tiró del jean junto con los boxers, dejándolo a los pies de Sasuke y encontrándose con la erección hinchada que suplicaba por atención.

— ¿Quieres que te la… — la cara de Sakura se puso roja y Sasuke sonrió, negando la tomó por el cuello y la obligó a bajar a su boca para besarla con salvajismo.

— Otro día… hoy quiero hacerte el amor — murmuró sobre sus labios y la tomó con un brazo por la cintura, levantándola para poder patear los pantalones junto con las zapatillas que salieron fácilmente. Los calcetines se los sacó con los pies y lo dejó todo allí tirado.

La mano de él acarició el suave y pálido vientre de Sakura, haciendo círculos y formas en él, ocasionando que ella temblara sobre él. Sus dedos bajaron hasta la tela azul y la acarició por encima de ésta, sintiéndola mojada.

— Ya estás húmeda Sakura… — sonrió a la vez que colaba dos dedos por un lado de la tela y acariciaba la vulva con parcimonia. Sakura jadeó clavando sus uñas en los hombros de Sasuke y mordiéndose el labio para no gemir.

Deslizó un dedo hacia el estrecho canal y lo acarició deseoso de hundirse allí, pero primero la apremiaría para el esperado momento, no quería hacerle daño, nunca.

— Sasuke — siseó apretando sus hombros, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados con fuerza y su mandíbula tensa ya le estaba comenzando a doler.

— Sh… tranquila, ya…

Los dedos de Sasuke desaparecieron para arremolinarse en el fino elástico de la tanga y arrancarla sin consideración alguna. Sakura se sacudió rozándose con el glande de la polla de Sasuke ocasionando que éste se saliera un poco de control.

Sintió que le rompería las caderas si le seguía apretando de esa forma, le dejaría marcados los dedos, seguramente. Lo agarró por los pelos trayéndolo de vuelta y lo besó con fuerza, Sasuke aflojó su agarre y la ubicó sobre su erección; Sakura se apartó y sonrió complaciente cuando lo tomó dentro de ella con lentitud y Sasuke sintió que explotaría, pero se contuvo, no quería arruinarlo.

— Te amo — le susurró Sasuke y ella se levanto y auto-penetró y así sucesivamente con ayuda de Sasuke que la sostenía de las caderas. Tomándolo con calma al principio y mientras transcurría el tiempo, y el nudo en sus estómagos se iban formando, las estocadas fueron aumentando el ritmo haciéndolos jadear desesperados.

— Bésame o gritaré — suplicó Sakura y Sasuke le devoró la boca a la vez que la hacía moverse más rápido sobre su erección; el azabache besó la fina mandíbula de la chica y bajó hasta sus pechos, besándolos, lamiéndolos y volviendo de nuevo con un caminito de besos hasta su boca y degustarla.

Sasuke siempre había sentido algo por Sakura, ella era bastante reacia cuando estaba con él frente a mucha gente, pero solos era otra historia. Se volvía un poco más juguetona y hasta, algunas veces, tierna y amorosa. Era como un sueño hecho realidad el tenerla montándolo, besándolo, acariciándolo, _amándolo_ con el cuerpo, admitía que él quería que también lo amara con el corazón, pero de a poco se lo iría ganando, después de todo él era un mujeriego "enamoradizo" y no podía esconder bajo la alfombra todas las historias locas y amorosas que Sakura desaprobaba.

— Sasuke… no… no puedo más — jadeó ella frunciendo el ceño y él acunó su rostro para que lo mirara.

— Abre los ojos, mírame cuando te corres… — suplicó y Sakura asintió abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en él, todo el deseo, el cariño y el cansancio reflejados en esos pozos verdes.

Ella tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos a la vez que aceleraba las estocadas; el cuerpo le pedía un descanso pero ella lo sobre-exigió para poder darle a él lo que necesitaba y lo que ella deseaba dejar salir.

Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron de colores para ella cuando la arrasó el clímax y se abrazó a él tratando de calmar los espasmos que su cuerpo cansado sufría. Sasuke frunció el ceño y un gruñido gutural salió de su boca junto al oído de ella, haciéndola temblar más al sentir que se corría con fuerza dentro de ella.

Habían llegado…

_Juntos._

…

— Siempre que hablamos de sexo… — murmuró Sakura algo soñolienta, abrazando a su pequeño hermano que había estado llorando hacía unos instantes por una pesadilla.

Cuando habían terminado, se habían vestido y marcharon directo a la habitación de Sasuke, en dónde ella se puso una camiseta que él le prestó y unos boxers a falta de ropa interior, y él se puso más cómodo con su pijama – camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones de franela – para así acostarse junto al pequeño que despertó por el movimiento y comenzó a llorar.

Sakura lo calmó en cuestión de minutos prometiéndole que dormiría a su lado y el niño pidió que Sasuke se quedara también, ninguno se negó y los tres se acomodaron en la cama: Sakura en medio de ambos chicos; Sasuke abrazándola por la espalda y ella abrazando a su hermano quien reposaba la cabeza en su pecho.

— ¿Qué decías? — preguntó Sasuke pasando suavemente sus dedos por la frente de Sakura y corriéndole el cabello hacia un lado; ella cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar hasta que sintió un beso en los labios.

— Que siempre que hablamos de sexo… tú me presionas hasta que terminamos besándonos en algún oscuro rincón…

— No me dejes toda la responsabilidad eh… ¿Quién me arrastraba por los pasillos de la escuela hasta el cuarto de limpieza o, en su casa, a su habitación para liarnos allí como dos amantes viviendo una pasión prohibida? — sonrió divertido cuando ella rió bajo ante su pregunta tan exagerada.

— Bueno, esa era yo cachonda — admitió y se restregó contra él haciéndolo inspirar con fuerza.

— Aquí no… con tu hermano no…

— Tampoco iba a dejarte — y él clavó su mano en su vientre, sintiendo como se tensaba por su toque —. Deberíamos dormir — murmuró conteniéndose.

— Sólo si me prometes que al despertar, no me tratarás como una mierda de persona…

— ¿Cuándo yo-

— Promételo.

— Está bien, Chara, te lo prometo — sonrió burlona girando su cabeza hacia él para que la besara; la lengua de Sasuke se hundió en su boca en busca de la de ella y suspiró de alivio. Sellaron así la promesa.

— Bueno, ahora a dormir… hasta mañana, cariño.

— Hasta mañana… Sasuke-_kun_.

El pequeño niño se acurrucó inquieto en el pecho de Sakura por lo que Sasuke pasó la mano por sobre el cuerpo de ella para posarla en la espalda del niño y tranquilizarlo. Éste se calmó y siguió durmiendo pasivamente.

La imagen de Sakura entre sus brazos y su pequeño hermano en los de ella le hizo pensar que no estaría nada mal formar una familia con ella, claro, en un futuro lejano…

De repente, el sueño se le disipó y miró a la chica que parecía ya estar dormida.

— ¿Sakura?

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Tú te cuidas, no?

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia Sasuke quien la miraba igual de horrorizado. Miraron a Ren quien dormía plácidamente, sintiendo envidia de la tranquilidad del niño cuando a ellos, en la mañana, se los comerían vivos.

Y justo cuando Sakura pensaba que ese día no había sido tan malo después de todo.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _¿A que no saben que me pasó? Bueno, el final terminaba con una frase parecida a la que está escrita, pero en realidad decía otra cosa que no recuerdo y ¿quieren saber por qué no está esa frase? PORQUE SE CORTÓ LA LUZ Y NO ME DIO TIEMPO A GUARDARLO. _

_Por suerte recordé el poquito diálogo que escribí después de que Sasuke acariciara a Ren, pero igual, justo cuando escribí __**fin**__, se cortó la luz y a los dos minutos volvió y mi cara fue una de ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDIN' ME?_ _Pero fuera de sí xD_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y va dedicado a mi querida Cindy-chan que ella deseaba que escribiera algo con Charasuke ya que roleo demasiado con él y logré hacer simpatizar al personaje con algunas chicas que lo detestaban xD_

_Además ella me pidió una fic CharaSaku y bueno e.e aquí está lo prometido! Espero que te haya gustado y chicas NO odien a Charasuke, él es amor(?)_

_Quien tenga cuenta en Twitter y quiere seguir mi cuenta de rol (la que está en mi profile es personal aunque lleve el nombre de Minene) es Charasuke Uchiha o más fácil Uchiha_Style *guiño guiño* (el arroba junto con el nombre)_

_No olviden dejar review si es que les ha gustado, favorito o follow :3_

_Un abrazo y recuerden!_

_**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y un review al escritor~**_

_Chau-chau!_


End file.
